Dinosaur King
Shout Factory (DVD) (2008–2009) Discotek Media (SDBD) (2018–present) }} |network = Nagoya TV TV Asahi Animax |network_en = }} |first = February 4, 2007 |last = January 27, 2008 |episodes = 49 |episode_list = List of Dinosaur King episodes }} Discotek Media (SDBD) (2018–present)}} |network = Nagoya TV TV Asahi Animax |network_en = }} |first = February 3, 2008 |last = August 31, 2008 |episodes = 30 |episode_list = List of Dinosaur King episodes#Season Two }} is a card-based arcade game from Sega that uses similar gameplay mechanics to ''Mushiking. The game was revealed in JAMMA 2005. A Nintendo DS version was also later released. In the fall of 2008, Upper Deck Company released a Dinosaur King Trading Card Game. This card game is not to be confused with the cards used for the arcade machines."Dinosaur King TCG Homepage," Upper Deck The series has been adapted into an anime television series, . A second series was announced called " ," which debuted February 3, 2008 in Japan. The show ended its run in Japan in late 2008. Story Card game/Nintendo DS game Dr. Spike Taylor was on a paleontology mission in Africa with his son Max and Max's friend Rex. Max discovers stone slabs and finds dinosaurs are calling them for help. An evil organization called the "Alpha Gang", led by the nefarious Dr. Z, traveled back in time to hunt down the dinosaurs and use them to take over the world. It is up to Max and Rex to travel around the world, defeating Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang while hunting down the dinosaurs (Later, the story varies as the arcade game machine keeps on upgrading). Cartoon First series Max Taylor is the son of paleontologist Dr. Spike Taylor. After falling out of bed early one morning and witnessing a meteor fall from the sky, Max sets out with his friends Rex Owen and Zoe Drake into a forest where the meteor had crashed. They find stones with the symbols for lightning, wind, and grass on them and a card with a picture of a Triceratops on it. The Triceratops that is later named Chomp is accidentally activated when Max rubs the card on the stone. The D-Team meet their new enemies in the Alpha Gang consisting of Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Seth, Laura, Rod, Helga, and the Alpha Droids. The Alpha Gang plans to obtain the Dinosaur Cards that were lost when their time machine exploded and stranded them in the present. Rex activated a Carnotaurus card which was named Ace and Zoe activated a Parasaurolophus which was named Paris. The D-Team and Alpha Gang often clash for possession of dinosaurs that are activated when their cards are activated. In the finale, Seth turns on his comrades with his Black Tyrannosaurus which is ultimately defeated. Seth attempts to bring Chomp back to the past which fails and Seth is sent into the past alone. The D-Team surrender their dinosaurs to Rex's original parents, with many tears. Second series In the second series, the Alpha Gang and the Ancients return. While the parents are talking, they are kidnapped by Gavro, a member of the Spectral Space Pirates. This causes the Alpha Gang and D-Team to join forces against the Space Pirates in their plot to obtain cosmic jewels known as the Cosmos Stones. Seth later returns as an ally to the Spectral Space Pirates after they saved him from the time portal. Spectre, the leader of the Space Pirates, provides the dinosaur cards. In episode 75, Seth seems to become a traitor as he appeals to the D-Team for help saying that they forced him to help them. However, it was really a trick to get the two Cosmos Stones in D-Team's control, despite the fact that he attacks and defeats his comrades two episodes later. In the end although the Spectral Space Pirates manage to catch all seven Cosmos Stones, Seth and the Pterosaur defeat the Black Pterosaur. Rex, his parents, and the Alpha Gang leave to their own time as the Spectral Space Pirates are floating around in a pod. Episodes Characters Gameplay There are different cards to collect and use in order to play Dinosaur King. The barcodes are located on the long edges of the cards for the player to scan them in the machine. There are four types of cards used in this game; Dinosaur, move, character and super move cards. Media The series was adapted into an anime television series, , which is made by Sunrise and premiered on TV Asahi on February 4, 2007. In 2008, an English adaptation aired on the 4Kids TV block on Fox, but moved to The CW's The CW4Kids block on September 6, 2008. Reruns of the series began airing on KidsClick from February 5, 2018 to August 24, 2018. Distribution of the series was first handed to Shout! Factory for three 5-episode DVD volumes from September 23, 2008 to June 30, 2009. Announced on September 24, 2018, Discotek Media announced its license and is planning to release the series on two SDBD sets for each season on November 27, 2018. A video game based on the series was released by Sega for the Nintendo DS on September 23, 2008. The Dinosaur King Trading Card game was released in the fall of 2008 by the Upper Deck Company. Although the play mechanism follows the arcade game cards to some extent, they are not meant to be mixed. The manga was released by Shogakukan. References External links * *Official Sega Toys website * *Sega takes on Taito Company claims Taito's dinosaurs infringe on its insects. Category:2005 video games Category:2007 anime television series Category:2007 Japanese television series debuts Category:2008 anime television series Category:2008 Japanese television series debuts Category:2008 Japanese television series endings Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade-only games Category:Bandai Namco franchises Category:Card games in anime and manga Category:The CW shows Category:CW4Kids original programs Category:Dinosaurs in anime and manga Category:Discotek Media Category:Disney XD shows Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fox network shows Category:Jetix Category:KidsClick Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Sega arcade games Category:Sega Games franchises Category:Sunrise (company) Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games using barcodes Category:YTV shows Category:Anime composed by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Anime composed by Giorgio Moroder Category:Anime composed by John Debney Category:Anime composed by Alexandre Desplat Category:Anime composed by Deborah Lurie Category:Video games scored by John Williams Category:Video games scored by William Ross